This invention relates to a microwave amplifier comprising a field-effect transistor (abbreviated to FET as usual) as an amplifying active element, namely, to an FET amplifier.
An FET amplifier is welcomed in view of its low-noise characteristics, high output power saturation level, and reasonable price. In a conventional FET amplifier, a blocking capacitor and a low-pass filter are indispensable to supply a d.c. bias voltage to the FET. This has rendered the FET amplifier still defective because of a high noise temperature and a relatively narrow operable bandwidth as will later be described with reference to one of several figures of the accompanying drawing.